Melodies of Life
by Kristen Hiwatari
Summary: A lone figure stands in the pouring rain, crying out their pain and sadness...1x2. impiled 3x4 Oneshot song fic


Title: Melodies of life 

Summary: A dark lone figure stands on a balcony in the pouring rain. The rain merges with their tears that fall onto the ground below. 1x2. Oneshot

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Melodies of life…or Gundam Wing.

_

* * *

Alone for a while__  
I've been searching  
Through the dark_

A dark lone figure stands on a balcony in the pouring rain. The rain merges with their tears that fall onto the ground below. All of their pain and sadness is being cried out, cried out into the dark of the lonely night.

_For traces of the love  
__You left inside  
My lonely heart_

"Why?" The person utters falling to their knees, not caring that they are getting wet. Sobs overtake their body as the punch the ground in anger and pain.

To weave by picking Up the pieces that remain Melodies of life Loves lost refrain They look up at the sky, eyes closed and rain hitting their face. Images of happiness flash through their mind full of fun, laughter, joy and love. "Why did you leave me here alone…Heero?" Duo says, slightly opening his eyes staring at the dark cloudy night sky above, rain pelting down even harder than before. "How could you leave me like that, at the end of the war."

_Our paths they did cross   
Though I cannot say just why_  
_We met, we laughed,  
We held on fast  
And then we said goodbye_

"Duo? Duo where are you?" A soft voice calls from the hallway outside Duo's closed bedroom door. Duo doesn't notice that the door opens and a blond haired boy pokes his head through the open French doors. He sees his braided friend on his knees, crying in the rain, for the love he has lost recently. 

"Duo…"He calls softly. Duo turns he head to look at Quatre, with dead eyes, tears spewing down his face still.

"Why did he go away Quatre? Why did he leave me" with tears filling in his own eyes, Quatre walks over to distraught boy, bends down and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

"It's all my fault…"

_And who'll hear the echoes  
For stories never told  
Let them ring out loud  
__Till they unfold_

"Duo…he didn't leave you on purpose…Know this, it was never his intention to leave you. And it wasn't your Fault, never believe that, never" Quatre whispers in Duo's ear, before pulling him to his feet and guiding him through the French doors. Duo doesn't reply; he just lets Quatre guide him. They do not notice a cloaked figure on the roof, watching them…

"Duo you're soaked to the bone, I don't know how long you were out there, but you're going to catch a cold. Come on, I told Trowa to run a bath for you" Quatre says leading him in to the bathroom, where Trowa is waiting. The bath is full of hot, steaming water.

Quatre hands Duo over to Trowa, who helps Duo undress. He then places him in the bath. Trowa hands Quatre Duos dripping wet clothes and he takes them to the laundry to wash them. He sighs and leans against the wall, his own tears falling freely now, for Heero and Duo.

"Duo…don't do this to yourself, we care about you and Heero wouldn't want anything happening to you." Trowa says, sitting on the edge of the bath, rolling up his sleeves. He grabs shampoo and puts some in his hand, before massaging it through Duo's long hair.

"You're coming tomorrow, right?" He asks and Duo nods.

_In my dearest memories  
I see you reaching out to me  
Though you're gone  
I still believe that you can__  
Call out my name._

Standing in between Trowa and Quatre, Duo slowly crouches down and places a bouquet of red roses on a grave. He looks at the tombstone that's just been placed there.

"I miss you so much" He runs his fingers over the name, like a blind person reading a book.

H-E-E-R-O-Y-U-Y. Tears come to his eyes, as he looks at the picture that's been placed at the grave, all five of them lying on the grass in a circle looking up at the camera, Noin had taken it, a week or two before the…before that day. They all looked happy and at peace. He stands up and wipes his eyes.

"Duo we are going to visit Zechs and Noin, are you going to come?" Quatre asks laying a hand on Duo's shoulder. Duo shakes his head.

"No, I need to be alone…I'll be at the park." He says turning his head to look at them. Trowa nods and takes Quatre's hand, entwining their fingers.

"Ok don't be home too late." And with that they walk to the car.

_A voice from the past  
Joining yours and mine__  
Adding up the layers  
Of harmony_

Sitting at the park on an old park bench, with his head in his hands, Duo remembers the day that changed his life, the day he lost his world and his reason to live.

/Flashback/

He was to preoccupied battling a mobile suit that wouldn't die to notice a joint attack on him; he turns around in time to see beams of light coming his way.

He tries hopelessly to escape from the beams, when a suit appears in front of him.

"Heero!" He screams as the beams hit Wing Zero, causing it to break up.

"Duo…I love you" Heero says, as Wing Zero explodes. The explosion makes a blinding flash of light, making everyone look away.

"HEERO!" Duo screams lurching Deathsythe forward toward the debris that's fallen onto the ground. The enemies come at Duo, guns ready. But Duo shows no mercy, and kills every one of them in blind rage.

"Duo! Duo Stop It!" Trowa yells at him, his face appearing on screen, tears flowing silently down his cheeks at the loss of his friend.

"He'd never want you to go back to the God of Death, Duo, please stop it" Quatre pleads to Duo.

Deathsythe stops moving and the cockpit door opens. Duo tumbles out and runs to what's left of Wing Zero, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Heero…HEERO!" he falls to his knees, he knows deep down that no one could survive an explosion that big.

"WHY!" He lifts his head up to the heavens and yells, before breaking down and crying, smashing his fist against the ground.

/End flashback/

Duo can never forget and would never forget that day, it happened only a week ago, but it's imprinted in his memories and will stay there for the rest of his life.

"Why!" He yells out loud. Birds fly away and the people walking past stare at him, but do not stop to help him.

He feels strong arms wrap around his shoulders and hug him. He's taken by surprise. But when he recovers, turns around to asks who they are, he sees them walking away. They are covered in a dark cloak that trails across the ground. Duo gets up and runs after them.

_And so it goes on and on  
Melodies of life  
To the sky beyond  
__The flying bird  
Forever and beyond._

"Wait!" Duo stumbles as he runs after them. He manages to catch up to them and grabs the person's arm. They turn to him, but he can't see the face, it's covered with the shadows of the cloak.

"Who are you?" He asks puffing slightly. The person sighs and pulls down the hood to reveal himself to Duo. When Duo sees who it is he gasps…

"Wufei?" Wufei nods, Duo lets his arm go.

"Why?" He asks again 

"I promised Yuy that I'll look out for you Maxwell" tears well in Duos eyes as he launches himself at Wufei, hugging him, catching the Chinese man off guard.

"Duo…" that's all he can say as the braided teen begins to cry.

"Wufei…I-I miss him so much" He sobs, Wufei nods, rubbing Duos back as he cries. He knows how much Duo misses Heero, because Quatre and Trowa tell him how he's been acting over the past week.

"Wufei, thank you" Duo says pulling away, wiping his eyes.

"Any time Maxwell any time." And Wufei pulls the hood over his head once more; before he walks away.

_So far and away  
See the bird as it flies by  
Gliding through the shadows_  
_Of the clouds up in the sky_

Duo is once more out standing on his balcony, looking up at the stars. He closes his fist around the cross that hangs around his neck and begins to pray.

"Oh father lord in heaven above, listen to thy prayer. May thy's precious person be safe and sound with thee protecting him. Father this is all I ask, Amen"

He opens his eyes and turns around and walks back into his room, closing the French doors and pulling the curtains shut behind him. He strips down to his boxers, turns off the light and goes to bed, falling asleep straight away.

_I've laid my memories  
Upon those wings  
Leave them now  
__And see what tomorrow brings._

Duo is awakened by a noise from outside, on the balcony. He throws back the covers and walks to the curtains and rips them open. He finds that sitting on the ground at the base of the door is a medium sized box.

Confused, Duo opens the door and picks it up. He finds that it's rather heavy, so he places it on his bed, then turns on the light. He kneels next to the bed and opens the top to the box. Inside is the most beautiful silver cross he's ever seen, he runs his fingers over it, feeling the smoothness against his skin.

He picks it up to examine it closely. He turns it over and finds that something has been engraved onto the back of it; he squints to read the fine writing, while saying it out loud

_"In you're dearest memories  
Do you remember loving me?__  
Was it fate that brought us close?  
And now leaves me behind"_

He reads that verse over and over again, it's from his and Heero's promise song, Melodies of life. They had promised that if they ever got separated in any way they would never forget each other and somehow let each other know that they were ok.

Duo places the cross down and runs outside, for he'd forgotten to close the door. He races to the edge of the balcony and leans over the side and sings the next part of the songs out into the still of the night.

_"A voice from the past  
Joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers__  
Of Harmony"_

From the shadows, a person hears the song being sung, and tears well in their eyes.

"I'm sorry Duo, for making you suffer this long," they say under their breath, watching as the teen's shoulders begin to shake as he breaks down once more.

_And so it goes on and on  
Melodies of life  
__To the skies beyond  
The flying bird  
Forever and on_

With a sniff, Duo turns around to walk to his room. He stops when he sees someone standing in front of him, in the shadows. _It can't be_ he thinks to himself walking slowly toward the person.

The figure steps in to the light and Duo sees messy brown hair and a face he's missed. With tears still streaming down his cheeks and throws himself into their arms.

"Heero? You're not dead?" Heero nods, pulling his lover closer to him. Duo looks at him, speechless.

"How did you survive?" He asks at last, Heero looks down at Duo.

_If I should leave this  
Lonely world behind  
Your voice will still__  
Remember our melody_

"I'm not sure, the last thing I remember was telling you I loved you…and then everything went black. I woke up yesterday in some lady's house, without a scratch." Duo opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

"How can that be, we…we searched the debris and found nothing" he says after a time, he's just glad that his love is ok and is holding him close. Heero shrugs and cries his own tears.

The lady had told him what day it was, and found he's been out for a week, he new the others would think of him as dead, but he had to come back, back to his friends, back to Duo.

_Now I know we'll carry on  
Melodies of life__  
Come circle round  
And grow deep in our hearts_

Duo leans forward and kisses Heero. He doesn't kiss him softly or gently, but with urgency and passion. It only takes Heero a moment, and then he is returning Duo's kiss. When he does he forgets everything, except the heat the Duo arouses in him, kissing Duo is the best thing in the world.

Duo runs his hands through Heero's hair, as he pushes him up against the railing of the balcony, pinning him there, fastening his mouth on Heero's with such hunger that he can scarcely breathe. Then they break apart.

"I love you Heero" Duo says resting his head on Heero's chest, regaining his breath. Heero smiles into Duo's hair.

"I love you too"

_As long as we remember_

End

Man I wrote this on paper and it's turned out to be longer, cause I changed a heap of stuff, but it made it a lot better than what it originally was…trust me. Now please review for me and I may write some more…tehehehe


End file.
